Life Not From the Books
by heart.the-LoVe
Summary: Blonde amber eyed and father-less, Julie feels like her mom is hiding something. Summary inside :
1. intro

LIFE NOT FROM THE BOOKS

XXXX

hot Hollywood star

coming to the streets of NYC

cover on Derrick Harrington

**blond hair**

hot body cold heart

XXXX

just mom and daughter

**blonde hair **

_amber eyes_

hair just like her dad's

heart of gold

XXXX

broken heart

hides emotion

loves her job

_amber eyes_

hides in the streets of NYC


	2. chapter1

Massie strutted through the doors of her apartment building. She walked right past the doorman without a single glance and to the elevator. Her perfectly manicured finger pressed the button leading to her floor. On the way up, she took out a hundred dollar bill and the keys from her limited edition Marc Jacobs purse. When the doors opened she walked inside to see the figure of a woman sitting on the couch watching Gossip Girl.

"Hello Kristen," Massie said her amber eyes glued to the figure.

Startled Kristen jumped and looked back at her. "Hi Ms. Block" Kristen quickly said. She got up picked up her purse and headed toward the door. Massie handed her the money and motioned for her to leave. Once the door shut, and she made sure it was locked, Massie walked to the second door to the left. Quietly she opened it. A small smile emerged on her lips as she saw a bundle of shiny blonde hair slowly rise from the bed. Slowly a face was visible, and the child's amber eyes suddenly met Massie's.

"Mom?" the child asked.

Massie walked to her, and sat down on the bed beside the child. She stroked the child's soft hair, and whispered "Go back to sleep Julie. I didn't mean to wake you up."

XXXX

Massie groaned as the annoying sound from her alarm clock woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She opened the curtain and looked outside to see the busy streets of New York City. She stood there for awhile admiring her home before going to shower. After she got dressed in black tights tucked into her gray Jimmy Choo short boots, and an Alexander McQueen flowy tank dress with an Alexander McQueen scarf wrapped around her tanned neck, she woke up Julie.

When they were both ready, they left the apartment and walked down the street to Starbucks. They sat across each other drinking and eating their breakfast when all of a sudden the TV was unmuted and everyone else turned their heads towards the TV.

Massie looked up herself, and the sight of him made her almost spill her drink over herself. Once she regained control she focused on the image on the screen and listened to the interview.

"I am here with Derrick Harrington on the set of his new movie," the reporter talked into the mic, "So Derrick how is the movie going?"

"Pretty chill," Derrick replies his voice ringing in Massie's ears. "We are actually coming to New York City to finish filming, and then I am planning on staying there until the premiere."

"Hear that fans? Maybe you'll run into this hot Hollywood star on the busy streets of New York City!" the reporter flashed his cheesy grin. He continued asking questions but Massie tuned herself out. She had to get out of town, and fast.

"Oh my gosh! Mommy, we could get to meet Derrick Harrington! He is so famous, all my friends will be jealous. Do you think you could get me to meet him?" Julie asked. Her amber eyes glowing with happiness as she searched her mom for an answer.

"No way are you going anywhere near that guy. He is a conceited, self-centered, selfish, stupid jerk! He will ruin everything good in your life. He doesn't let people in and all he does is hurt them," Massie spat out releasing all her anger and feelings. She snapped back into reality to see Julie's eyes slowly fill with tears. Quickly finding a way to fix it Massie said, "I mean I don't think I am able to schedule a meeting or something of the sort with him. I am sorry."

Julie blinked a couple of times before saying, "We have to leave before I am late to school."


	3. Chapter2

CHAPTER 2

The sounds of cars and people talking on their phones surrounded Massie as she walked to her office. Luckily it was close, otherwise her feet would have been aching. She had called Isaac to take Julie to school, since she cannot be seen with a child in public unless it's near her neighborhood. As she approached the doors of her work building, the doorman opened the doors for her, and greeted her nicely with a "Good morning Miss Block".

She took the elevator to her office floor, and as usual her secretary started following her telling her the schedule for the day. Massie suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face her. "What's going on Dylan?"

"Nothing Massie, nothing at all," Dylan was the worst liar ever, and Massie knew exactly how to tell between the truth and the lies. Massie raised one eyebrow and tilted her head all the while staring at Dylan. "Alright you got me! The cover for this month is on Derrick Harrington, and you are covering it." Dylan quickly backed away.

Massie was speechless. She worked with thousands of celebrities for TeenVogue as the person usually in charge of the photoshoots and interview for the cover of the magazine. But never was she faced with such a crises. Being Massie Block she knew exactly how to cover up her expression. "Now that wasn't too hard to say, was it?"

"But Massie, it is Derrick! You can't act like you don't care for him!" Dylan whisper-yelled.

"That's the thing Dylan, I don't" and with that Massie walked into her office and closed the doors behind her.

At times she felt like her office was her home. She worked so hard to earn this position, and all of the hard work was worth it. She had one wall that was a huge window facing the city. On another side she had her modern white desk with her iMac sitting on it and behind the desk was a plain white wall covered with every months edition of TeenVogue. On another wall was a doorway covered by a sliding clear door that led to a huge walk in closet filled with designer clothes. The floor was oak wood with one white rug in the center. In other words her office was organized and designed to perfection.

Massie sat in her chair after placing her coat on the hanger and her bag on the desk. Out of curiousity she googled Derrick Harrington. Her fingers tapped the desk while waiting for the page to load. The few seconds that passed seemed like hours, either way the results never came. Instead of a page filled with websites and pictures of him, there were big letters reading "Server Not Found". Massie sighed just as the door flung open revealing Alicia Rivera, her best friend, standing in the doorway.

Dylan came in rushing behind the Spanish beauty. Panting she said "I told her you don't want to be disturbed! I tried stopping her, I am so sorry Massie please don't fire me, I need this job."

Alicia walked up to Massie with a smirk on her face, chuckling. "So, what exactly do you have in store for Mr. Harrington? A little revenge I suppose?"


End file.
